


[F4M] Princess Jasmine and Jafar discover a whole, new world

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Disney Princess, F/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Seduction, dirty fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: From the day she was born, Princess Jasmine's life has been strictly managed, from what she wears to who she can love. Until one day when Jaffar helps her discover her wild side, unleashing the insatiable slut inside in an explosive sexual awakening.
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Princess Jasmine and Jafar discover a whole, new world

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] Princess Jasmine and Jafar discover a whole, new world [disney princess] [dirty fairytale] [seduction] [cunnilingus] [rimming] [masturbation] [dirty talk]

 **SCRIPT**  
\------

Jafar!

  
*STOMPS ANGRILY*

Where is the wretched wizard...

  
JAFAR!!

Guard! Is he in here?

Out of my way!

I don’t care if it’s his private bath.

I am the Princess!

Move!

*ANGRY FOOTSTEPS*

There you are!

Everyone out!

...

[ FAUX SWEET ] Enjoying yourself in the pool, are we...?

[ BACK TO FEISTY ] Join you? 

You have some nerve!

Do you know who you’re addressing?

I am here to demand you release him at once!

... Aladdin! Who else!

I know it was YOU who ordered him thrown in prison.  
...

Stand up when addressing me!

Do not forget your place. 

You are merely the court viz... STARS AND MOONS!

  
[ FLUSTERED, STAMMERING ]

... wh... wh... why are you... without clothes?

Yes, of course I know you are having your bath...

Your b... body... has it always looked like that?

No it’s... so... perfect. I mean... erm what?

  
[ RAMBLES NERVOUSLY ]

... er... erm... I... I... this ceiling is EXQUISITE. Did one of our craftsmen build this?

Maybe I should have him design my chambers. I really like the way he cleverly uses the mosaic pattern to...

Hmmm? What... yes, yes, I’m fine. Why would I not be...? hmm...?

Because your ceiling is interesting! Why? Is it wrong to look at your ceiling?

I AM the Princess. I can look wherever I please.

NO!... Don’t come out of the bath...

  
[ FLUSTERED, HEAVY BREATHING ]

Oooerr... wh... why are you coming so close...

Don’t you DARE remove your wash cloth.

Yes, of course I can see it draped over your... your...

Don’t you... er... want to put on a... robe or something...

... I’ve... never seen you... I mean... REALLY seen you...

The water droplets... the way they... trickle down your chest...

Why... why do you have so much muscles...?

Show me more? No! No, please...

  
[ HAUGHTY] Scared? Hah. I am Princess Jasmine of Agrabah!

I am not scared of YOU.

Go on, show me!

  
[ SLOWLY EXHALE ] My stars and moons...

[ FLUSTERED, HEAVY BREATHING ]

So... big...

Oooh... Why... Oh why am I so hot all of a sudden?

What SORCERY is this?

... I mean...

Wow... are you always... this... big... and

Ohh... so hard...

No, don’t touch it.

Mmmm... Why are you... stroking...

Are you casting a spell?

It bb... better... not be a trick..

No... [ GULP ] Don’t come closer...

Wh... what do I want?...

Release...

Yes! I mean... release him!

Adrian... Andy...

Aladdin! Yes... of course. Who else. Aladdin!

Within the hour!

I’m... I’m going now...

[ PAUSE FOR TIME TO PASS ]

Mmmm... thank you Dalia.

The bath looks amazing. Just what I needed.

*WATER SOUNDS*

Mmm... perfect...

No, Dalia, I can wash myself.

I... want to be alone.

Please see that I’m not disturbed for the next hour.

[ TALKNG TO YOURSELF ]

Aladdin...

Aladdin is who I want...

But... [ SIGH ] I can feel my thoughts trying to betray me...

Mmmmm...

I can’t bear to say HIS name...

What a body... So... chiselled...

Why didn’t I notice him before...

[ WHIMPERING LIKE YOU’RE TOUCHING YOURSELF ]

and his... oh...

What’s come over me...

[NOTE: trying to say cock but not quite] His c... oooooo... 

His glooooorious...

Shining...

Shimmering...

Splendid...

[ YOU START FANTASIZING ]

[ SOFT MOANS ] Oooo... you want to show me a whole new world?

Why yes.

Such a fantastic point of view.

[ SOFT MOANS ] Oooo... come closer.

I am the Princess.

... I ORDER you to come closer.

[ SOFT MOANS ] Oh yes...

[ SOFT MOANS ] Bring it closer... to my face...

... I said closer.

Don’t be afraid

You’re a big boy.

[ SOFT MOANS ] A big... BIG... boy...

[ MOANS GETTING LOUDER ] Oh Jafar...

[ MOAN ] Ohhh... Can I put my lips... Mmmmm...

Can I... do this... [ SIMULATE LICKING SOUNDS ]

[ MOAN ] Oh Jafar...

[ MOAN ] Please let me...

[ MOAN LOUDER ] Oh Jafar... Jafaarrr...

[ YOU SUDDENLY SHRIEK IN SHOCK ]

*BIG SPLASHES*

JAFAR!!!!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

...

Came to tell me Aladdin is free?

Well, thank you but...

Couldn’t you have just PASSED the message to Dalia?

Where IS she?

You sent her away?

What er... why?

What was I doing? What does it look like I’m doing?

I'm washing... myself.

I WASN’T calling your name.

I mean, NOT really.

I know many Jafars.

I HAVE been out of the palace, you know.

... Fine, none of them look like you.

Will you leave now?

...

Wh... w... why are you removing your robe?

[ VOICE SQUEAKING ] Please stop!

[ QUIVERING ] I’ll call the guards!

I can’t believe this is happening.

I’m not calling the guards because... because you’re not worth their time!

Besides, they have better things to do!

YES, like standing guard outside!

Protecting the princess from bad, evil men like you.

[ BREATHLESS ]

... who’s walking towards me...

... in my bath...

... without a shred of clothing...

... just like me...

... you bad... evil man...

... oh my...

[ START KISSING PASSIONATELY ]

Mmm... You cast a spell on me.

My father shall hear of this.

Mmmm... I mean...

He mustn’t hear of this...

Ohhh... your neck...

Tastes so good...

Your body...

Mmmm... Your abs... so hard...

And your... your...

YES, your COCK! 

Oh my god! You have the most GLORIOUS COCK!

Oh, can I sssuck... Ooo... my mouth is watering I can hardly speak.

Can I please, Jafar?

Don't make me say it, please...

I just wanna taste it.

You can't make the princess say such things...

[ WHIMPERING ] Please... mmmm...

Okay, okay! I wanna suck your cock!

So stiff... so... dripping...

Mmmmm.... like my mouth...

Oh god, can I please suck your cock?

Oh thank you, thank you mmmmppphhh..

[ SLOPPY BLOWJOB WITH OPTIONAL GAGGING, ANYTHING YOU PREFER ]

Ohhh Jafar...

It's so good...

You taste so good...

So big for me...

Yes, deeper...

Hold my head and f... oh..fff... my face...

[ GIGGLE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL ]

You’re shooting out So MUCH...

Ohhh all over my face!!

Mmmm...

Tastes so good.

Uhmmm... who?

Oh, him. Yes, I’ll see him later.

We have some time.

You want to... show me more?

Let’s go to my chambers.

[ GIGGLES ]

On my bed? Okay.

You’re lying down. What should I do?

Climb over you?

Not like this?

Sit on your face?

But... wouldn’t that hurt you?

Oh okay... on my knees, holding the post...

Oh wow... I can’t believe... you’re looking at all my... forbidden...

So forbidden...

This is so wrong...

What are you going to do?

You’re going to what? Ll... Ll.. ooooo Ffff...

[ MOANING ] Ahh my ppppuss.. soo goood... oh ffucccckkkkkkk

[ MOANING ] You’re licking my pussy.... oh fucking fuck fuck fuckkkkk

[ MOANING ] Yes! Yes! It feels so good to just say all that!

[ MOANING ] Oh, god, I've been pretending far too long...

[ MOANING ] Yes! oh God! Oh fuck! Fuck me with your tongue!

[ MOANING ] Fuck my naughty little cunt with your tongue ahhhh....

[ MOANING ] Oh my clittt... your lips... wrapped around my... clit... fuckkk

[ MOANING ] Fucking fucking fuckkkkk oh YESSS fuckkk...

[ MOANING ] Fuck, this is so wrong.

[ MOANING ] I could have your head for this.

[ MOANING ] But instead...

[ MOANING ] I'm having your mouth... and tongue... and lips...

[ MOANING ] OooooOooo....

[ MOANING ] You evil... evil... man

[ MOANING ] I am Princess Jasmine of Agrabah

[ MOANING ] I am to be the next Sultana!

[ MOANING ] Your tongue... On the future sultana’s... wet cunt!

[ MOANING ] I can’t... stop... moving my hips... fucking your tongue

[ MOANING ] back... and forth... fuck so good...

[ MOANING ] Who’s there? 

[ SHOUT ] Oh, Aladdin! What are you doing outside!

Wait, don’t go...

It’s not what you think!

... there he goes, on his stupid carpet.

... I should’ve shut the balcony doors...

[ MOANING ] Oooo... did I say stop?

[ MOANING ] Oh yes... Oh Jafarr... Jafar...

[ MOANING ] Wait... where is your tongue moving to...

[ MOANING ] Not there... Not my ah... My ah... oh my fucking starsss...

[ MOANING ] Oh my STARSSS...

[ MOANING ] Your tongue... tasting the princess... In all her forbidden... most sacred...

[ MOANING ] Ohhh goddd keep licking my asshole... fuckkkk...

[ MOANING ] Your service is... Oooo... You're servicing my... asshole... fuckkkk

[ MOANING ] Yes... service your princess.

[ MOANING ] Service my tight... royal... asshole and cunt.... Ahhhhhhh....

[ LONG ORGASM ]

[ GIGGLE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL ]

Ohh... did you think Aladdin saw...?

What if I told him it was Dalia?

He could only see my back from the balcony.

Well, yes, with me bending over,

Riding your face...

[ GIGGLE ] He probably saw more than my back.

...

... do you have, like, a forget spell or something...?

/scriptend


End file.
